


Instant Diabetes

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States - Hetalia
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pop/soda/pepsi, State OCS, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaska is more than a little surprised by the soda in South Carolina's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Diabetes

“Oh my god!” Alaska said, spewing soda everywhere.

South Carolina glared, saying, “Alaska! What the hell?!”

Alaska took a few moments to catch his breath, looking over at South Carolina, his beach-dress wearing sister. He cringed, saying, “I need a toothbrush. Oh, god, I need a toothbrush.”

“What? What's wrong?” South Carolina asked, a confused look on her face.

“SC, I hate to tell you this, but this-- this-- soda, as you call it, is instant diabetes,” Alaska said, usual teenage tone leaking in.

“It's not that much sweeter,” South Carolina complained. In any case, Alaska cleaned up after himself.


End file.
